


A lukewarm electrical fire

by theravinggamer



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, i still love it, slight angst, this is an older piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravinggamer/pseuds/theravinggamer
Summary: Magna and Luck have a spar, where feelings start to erupt.it's shippy and i wrote it for fun
Relationships: Magna Swing/Luck Voltia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	A lukewarm electrical fire

“Hey, hey Magna! Let’s fight!” Luck always said this, the cheery berserker challenging Magna at least a few times a day. He’d do anything to get a fight in, but this time it sounded different. It had been a week since the elf disaster, things were slowly being repaired, the dead were being mourned and buried. All the people in the kingdom mourned and tried to get some semblance of normalcy back to their lives.

“Know what? Why the fuck not!” Magna shouted, Luck almost bouncing with glee as he ran outside. The yankee followed, a good fight could get some of that sadness out of him. He could feel Luck’s magic from a lot farther away now, his best friend was possessed for a brief time by an elf and got a huge power boost because of it. The magic tingled, like he was getting zapped the more Luck was preparing for a fight. It honestly felt nice, it distracted him from a few nightmares he’d been having and reminded him he was alive.

“Ready!?” Luck shouted, on the other end of a small clearing. One that they had used for proper training for years now.

“Damn straight!” Magna shouted, opening his grimoire and launching a fireball directly at Luck.

He didn’t move, Luck had been noticing this more, that with his magic power increased things seemed to move slower when he focused. The fireball vanished, and so did Luck. Magna somehow managed to get a read on the lightning mage, dropping a timed explosion fireball and jumping backwards. The time bomb went off, catching Luck in the blast.

“What’s wrong you damn maniac!?” Magna yelled, Luck recovering and leaping off a few trees. “Not like you to fall for something that obvious!”

“I need to give you one hit!” Luck laughed, his voice filled with excitement as he dived at his friend. His foot was cloaked in his lightning magic.

And he missed, both knights looking confused since Vanessa wasn’t anywhere near them. Luck corrected himself and lunged at Magna, a lightning claw going for a heavy hit. Magna summoning a flaming baseball bat to block.

And Luck missed again. This time he looked angry, why was he missing? Magna didn’t send out any insults, he looked equally confused. He didn’t even try to block or dodge another attack.  
Luck screamed in confusion. This never happened, he’d even gone on combat missions with Magna in the interim week and nothing like this had happened. Something was making him miss, and neither mage could figure out why.

“Dude… you okay?” Magna said after a minute, Luck frustratedly blasting a tree behind the fire wizard.  
“I’m fine!” Luck shouted, his face warm. “Just! Let! Me! Hit! You!” another blast of lightning going off before Magna grabbed Luck's shoulder.

“Luck! What the hells wrong!?” his friend shouted. “You’re crying!”

He was? Luck pausing as his arms lowered and he touched a cheek. A stream of tears pouring down a cheek. Why was he sad? He was just fighting Magna, he’d done it so much in the past. Hell, the last time he had done it… 

And it clicked for the berserker. The last time they had fought Luck wasn’t in control. It was him genuinely trying to murder his best friend. Something caught up in his brain, Magna watching utterly confused as Luck started whimpering just a small bit.

“W-Why can’t I fight?” Luck cried, Magna looking around a bit before pulling Luck into a hug. He wasn’t about to let someone see his best friend this vulnerable if he could avoid it. “My body isn’t listening!” the shorter knight wailed into Magna’s shoulder.

Magna was silent. He didn’t know how to feel right now. On the one hand Luck’s attacks would’ve messed him up. On the other he was now having to console his best friend. He tried to think of a reason why this would be happening, the only thing coming to his mind was his nightmare from a few nights ago. The elf Lafuru inside his body, killing him. Over and over he died, and it terrified him.

Neither of them wanted to lose the other, that sudden realisation stopped Luck’s emotional outburst. Instead, he returned Magna’s hug, getting a surprised response from the knight.

“Magna.” Luck said, still muffled in his friends robe. “We’ll always be friends right?” Magna looked down to see Lucks eyes looking down and to the side.

“Hell yeah.” Magna said, a hand moving to touch the back of Lucks head. “Don’t think anything else you little shit.” The shorter knight nodded, still leaning in on Magna’s chest. The taller one sighed, Luck only acted like this once before and Vanessa had teased them both about it. Though thinking back on it, Luck didn’t deny anything.

“What for? He’s trying to hide his embarrassment. You naïve little delinquent. Obviously” Vanessa had teased after Luck broke the hug when they saved him a week ago. “After a passionate hug like that… I swear.”

Luck seemed to have an idea of what she meant but Magna was clueless. The lightning mage hadn’t been as fighty lately, instead opting to let Magna eat his pudding in peace.

Damnit, Magna was completely clueless. But at least hugging Luck like this felt nice. He was warm, Magna enjoying it for the few moments of quiet they had before the shorter mage wiggled a bit. He looked down and got sucker punched by Luck, who was smiling again.

“Gotcha!” he laughed, Magna taking a step back before Luck tackled him. Both of them rolling and trading punches before bumping into a tree. Both of them pausing for a moment before laughing.

“Okay, you good?” Magna laughed, Luck nodding before surprising him again with a hug. The yankee going with the flow and putting a hand on the back of Lucks head and rubbing him gently. “You still wanna train?”

Luck shook his head, staying quiet as he tightened his hug. The berserker stayed quiet, Magna catching the blush on his cheeks and feeling his own face get warm.

“I don’t want to go away like that again.” Luck said quietly, Magna’s shirt feeling a little damp all of a sudden as Luck pushed his face into the other knight. “I don’t…”

“You idiot,” Magna said, Luck not moving his head but letting out a small noise. “like hell I’m gonna let that happen again.” Luck nodding in response as both of them stayed there for a while, only moving to sit together under a tree rather than lay down. Luck stayed close to him, Magna swearing he was hearing light snoring after about twenty minutes of silence. The yankee sighed, and started to get up, finding himself carrying Luck as the berserker slept. He didn’t try to wake him, the tear stains beneath his eyes told him he needed the sleep. After a few minutes of walking he came to the heavy doors of the Black Bull base, voices from inside telling him he’d get some level of teasing as he pushed the door open.

He managed to get halfway through the room, just halfway before someone noticed. Vanessa, drink in hand and a teasing smile on her face as she gave Magna a look of joy.

“About time you started acting like that chickenhead!” she teased, Magna blushing a bit as he tried to move through the room. “Carrying him like a bride~ so romantic.”

“Shut up! He just got tired so-`” he was cut off as Luck somehow moved in closer to him, still asleep but now holding onto his knights robe. A few ooo’s from some of the knights around their age, even Gauche, as Magna turned completely red. “S-so I was just carrying him back to his room!” He was stuttering a bit, moving as fast as he could to get away from the teasing. It may have been good natured but for some reason it was getting under his skin more than usual.

It took a minute but he finally got to Lucks room, and carefully opened the door. Since he had been there for about as long as Magna, the room was fairly large. A torn up training dummy in the corner, some empty shelves and a simple bed. The knight sighed and tried to set Luck down on the bed, the smaller knight not letting go of his robe.

“Don’t… go…” he said softly, still very much asleep as Magna sighed and laid down next to his friend.

“All right, all right,” he mumbled, Luck still holding onto him like he was some kind of lifeline. “I’m here you battle maniac.” The shorter knight tightening his grip in his sleep somehow, Magna sighing and letting his mind wander a bit.

“We’ve been through a lot, haven’t we Luck?” Magna said quietly, remembering how often they’d come close to death in the past six months. The blond knight now holding his left arm in his sleep in response. Magna’s mind continued to go through the memories, right till around the new recruit came, Asta and Noelle, and their nightmare of a first mission. He shook that part away, remembering the guy who kicked his ass to get into the knights.

“Old man Seihi, I should check in on his grandkids.” Magna thought, smiling a bit as he remembered all the lessons the old guy beat into him.  
“Real men don’t cause problems for people!”  
“Real men always lend a helping hand!”  
“Real men always tell the truth!”

That third lesson seemed to hit Magna harder though he wasn’t able to pin down why. Tell the truth? Well yeah he usually did that, he rarely lied about anything so why was that one giving him trouble now?

“Magnaaa. Let’s fight.” Luck said sleepily, The taller knight looking over to see Luck with a happy smile on his face as he dreamed about both of them sparring. Luck rolling off of Magna’s arm and throwing a sleepy punch in the air.

“After an embrace like that…” Vanessa’s comment came back to Magna’s mind as he looked at Luck. Both her words and Seihi’s repeating a few times before Magna’s face turned completely red.

“Oh god I’m in love with my best friend,” he said quietly, realizing he had been lying to himself, just a bit. The mere idea of not having Luck in his life felt wrong, the fact that Luck was letting himself be vulnerable around him. The knight shifted a bit as Luck rolled over, and wound right on top of Magna’s arm again.

He didn’t move, Luck stirring a bit as he slowly started to open his eyes. He smiled at Magna, the punk nervously smiling back as one little thought crossed his mind.

“Eh, there are worse people to fall in love with.” He thought, Luck sitting up in a flash and smiling.

“Did I win?” he said, a huge, almost knowing smile on his face as Magna sighed.

“Yeah you won you little bastard,” Magna said, Luck laughing and, much to Magna’s surprise rolling on top of him.  
“Then you figured it out Chickenhead yankee?” he laughed, The knight turning red as the pair started to wrestle.

“Damn right I did!” he shouted, Luck flipping him off the bed as they grappled. “You damn battle maniac can’t even let it be a sweet moment can you!”

“This is more fun!” Luck laughed, breaking free and zipping out the door with his magic, Magna grinning and summoning a fireball from his own grimoire.

“Damn right you asshole!” he shouted, the base starting to be damaged by their roughhousing and the normal level of mayhem returning to everyone’s lives. With the occasional out of the way kiss between Magna and Luck.


End file.
